Sweet Descent Into Madness
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: Sometimes the road to the blissful ending that is love is the path less traveled. Two people willing to take the plunge but unsure that the other will be there to catch them when they're nearing the end of their free-fall. SessInu. Tale I of the Fallen Series.
1. Chapter 1

He watched him as he slept and wondered what it was about this one that differed from the rest. He was so. . .intense. From what he'd seen so far of the silver haired demon, the man didn't do anything half-assed. From the way he treated him to an occasional night out on the town to the way he loved him down in the bedroom. If anything, he was scared to how he found himself responding to it all.

He stood up from his seat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his pants. He quickly combed through his unruly locks, a complete mess after everything they'd done last night. Just the thought of all the things the other had done to him had him looking over his shoulder, a bit disappointed he was still sleeping. The man was usually up before him, being his seductive and sexy self, convincing him in the best of ways to start up another round.

He sighed, and looked around trying to locate his shirt. Maybe it was for the best Sesshomaru was still sleeping. This, whatever this was. . . was getting to him. Never had he actually wanted to stay after a night with someone and here he was, for once not actually wanting to go back to his empty apartment. He usually couldn't wait to get away from his partners but not this time. For whatever reason, they kept hooking up and little by little he was starting to dread the mere prospect of leaving in the morning.

He walked around to the demon's side of the bed and saw his black T-shirt lying on the carpet. He grabbed it and quickly slipped it on, quietly grabbing his car keys from the nearby nightstand. He found and slipped on his shoes before sending a final look to the slumbering demon. The urge to slip back under the sheets and press against him was so strong he had to force himself to turn and leave the room. He quickly left the apartment and made sure to lock the front door behind him.

He needed to stay away from him for a while. Or at the very least school his emotions into nothing more than the lust that plagued him when he laid eyes on the other. He needed the time and space away to think.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and immediately knew he was alone. Knowing however didn't stop the full blooded dog demon from quickly turning around and staring blankly at the cool spot beside him. Nor did the annoyingly familiar feel of disappointment come as any surprise.

He knew he should've gotten up early. It was the only way to make the other stay. He enjoyed the sight of the hanyou in his bed far too much. More so than he thought he ever would since meeting him that night at the club.

Damn if the hanyou didn't make his toes curl. He'd never had anything that good in his life. Everything about the other was perfect. From the naughty, teasing look in his eye to the erotic sounds that left his mouth. Even the way the other responded to his touch was like a pull. One he'd already decided he wasn't planning to ignore. His Pop had told him he'd know when he'd found the one and he was sure Inuyasha was that one.

The hanyou never mentioned about it going past a sexual relationship between them and that's what kept the demon's silence. He didn't want to muck up what they had going right now. Didn't want the other cutting him off for bringing emotions into the dealings between them. He'd rather have him around even if it was just for the sex.

Though it was that very same desire he tried to use to his advantage. Even if Inuyasha felt naught for him romantically, he couldn't deny what he felt at his touch. That face held nothing back while in the throes of pleasure. He made sure to give his best every time, each thrust silently meant to convey just how good it could be between them. He would pleasure him like that all the time if it was his wish. He just wanted the hanyou around.

But he never stayed. Some mornings he was left alone and even after he seduced the other, he tended to leave shortly after that.

A part of him was pissed at himself for even pining away for someone who didn't give a damn. It was a blow to his pride. He could scroll through his contacts and very well have a top of the line female on the way with no questions asked. He had plenty of seductive boy toys in his phone, quick to please him.

Then his frustration would fade and his rational mind would remerge once more. He could have his pick from a handful but none of them would be the one he wanted. And damn if it wasn't frustrating.

Deciding he was done laying here thinking of this, he got out of bed and headed to the shower. He would hit up the gym and blow off some steam. Maybe his old man would spout some words of wisdom. He could use some of that right about now.

...

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. Relax. Breathe son. You know better than to lose yourself like that."

The silver haired demon nodded before bringing the sleeve of his shirt to his mouth, wiping away the sweat from his face. Damn if beating away at the punching bag wasn't making him more frustrated. He just kept seeing himself falling for someone only to end up playing the fool. He'd never been in this position before and was lost.

"Relax, son. Concentrate. Get back over here and finish this set. You know what I taught you. You never walk away from something in frustration. Here," The older silver haired demon straightened out the black punching bag, his large frame supporting the weight from behind. His fingerless gloves gripping either side. His amber eyes peered towards his son, expression stern. "Come on. Finish this off and I'll let you off for the day."

Sesshomaru took a deep inhale through his nose before letting out a deep exhale through his mouth. He raised his arms back up before his torso in a defensive position, hands encased in red boxing gloves. He immediately sent his right arm sailing forward in a quick jab, the power behind his blow enough for the older demon holding onto the bag to tighten his hold. He sent an uppercut with his left hand, the chain holding the bag up jangling. He sent a hook forward with his left and lost himself. He threw everything he knew at that bag, not bothering to hold back. He went until exhaustion took hold of him. His father throwing out the occasional encouraging word. He went until he felt he could go no more. His arms were sore but he definitely felt marginally better.

"That's it for today," rumbled his father, removing the black gloves from his calloused hands. "Hit the showers and swing by my office before you leave." Was all he ordered before he himself started walking to his office.

He sighed and went past the other members of the gym and headed to the showers.

He made it quick and was soon knocking at his father's door. He heard the deep voice come from the other side and pushed the door open at gaining permission. He looked to his father, the demon holding a few papers in his hand

The older of the two spared him the barest of glances before glancing down at the words on the paper once more. "Sit."

He took a seat at the chair before the desk and looked towards his father. He looked up to his father as he'd been a great influence for him. His father was all he had. It'd been just them since his mom dipped as soon as he was born. Never wanting a kid and gladly passed him off to the father. Leaving his father to run off and marry some demon who had a lot more money. His father's words held a lot of weight. His father was the type of man to make a room fall silent just by stepping inside. The aura around him one that demanded respect or you'd soon be looking towards sky flat on your back from the demon's notorious right hook. He waited patiently until the man decided to give him his undivided attention. He straightened up in his chair.

"I don't know what it is that caused you such turmoil you felt the need to cause such damage to my equipment but you make sure it will be the last time. Whoever that was out there today, was not the son I raised. That was a man lost in the middle of a raging storm. You keep yourself grounded and you face your problems like a man. Don't let your emotions cloud over you until you've lost yourself in your own sea of darkness. Sit. Think with a clear head. I know you're capable of this."

"Yes sir," he said lowly and no longer able to meet his father's eyes, feeling every bit like a scolded pup. "I apologize for wasting your time today."

"You, son, are never a waste of my time. Men who do not face their issues are the destroyers of themselves. I won't let that become you. What's got you so stressed?" His father's voice rumbled, holding with it a hint of concern.

Sesshomaru relaxed. "My head.. is in a whirlwind. I find myself wanting something I can't have and now I'm starting to question if it's even good for me." He shook his head, meeting his father's gaze. "Do you remember the hanyou I mentioned to you a few months back? The one I met at a club?"

The other made a humming sound, leaning forward in his seat. "Yes. I remember. You're still seeing him I assume?"

"I've been hooking up with him ever since that night. I never stopped seeing him. He even spends the night when he comes over."

His father raised a brow. "You usually do not allow your company to stay overnight. I take it that means he's special to you?"

He nodded slowly. "He is," his words confident and without a shadow of a doubt. "I.. crave his touch whenever he's away. When he's not beside me, he takes up majority of the thoughts in my head. Even when he's right beside me, I find he's not close enough." He ducked his head into his hands, eyes trained onto the floor beneath his feet. "I feel like I'm going crazy most times."

"You're not going crazy, Sesshomaru." The older male informed him, his tone holding a hint of satisfaction. "You're merely recognizing the growing feelings you hold for another. There is nothing wrong with that."

He lifted his head at the soft spoken words and nodded.

"Your aren't one to hold back from what you want once you desire it. What you feel is clear to see. What's holding you back?"

"Him." He answered instantly. "His feelings. We started our relationship with an unspoken understanding it was just sex. A mutual satisfaction for the both of us. Developing things further was the last thing on our minds. Now, I find it's all I want. I want it with him. He's never even mentioned seeing where things could go between us. He.. could very well see my feelings as an unnecessary complication. If he decides that and I lose him..."

His father nodded, leaning back in his seat. "You hold back for fear of losing him completely. If he rejects you, then you will have nothing left of him. You deem it worth keeping him around even if you do not have all of him. You would accept your place now as long as you remain unsure of where you stand. You cling to hope for something more."

He looked away, shame filling him at having it all laid out on the table. His father made it sound so simple, as if slowly picking apart an equation. It definitely felt more complicated than that. But he could not deny that his father's words were his feelings in its most basic form. It was embarrassing, but it was true.

His blank expression and silence said it all.

"Nothing ventured is nothing gained. And nothing gained was never meant for you." Ah, there were the words of wisdom the young dog was looking for.

"You make it sound so simple." He groaned, slumping back into his chair.

The old dog chuckled. "Matters of the heart are never simple. Knowing what needs to be done is not the same as doing what needs to be done. It is a scary thought and we may dread it, but it still needs to get done."

He closed his eyes in a sigh. Of course he knew his father was right. He was always right.

"Do not spend your days trying to convert someone to your feelings. If he does not feel for you what you feel for him, then most likely it is not meant to be. Talk to him. Tell him and give him a chance to be open with you. You may not like his words but you will have to respect his decision. Knowing now will save you a lot of unnecessary complications down the line. Not telling him will bring you nothing but that."

He licked his lips, nodding his understanding. He would talk to Inuyasha. As much as it would hurt to be rejected, it would be what he needed to hear in order to get his emotions in order. It would hurt for a while, but he would move on. He wasn't in love, he just knew he could be. He found himself wanting that for the first time. And if for some reason the hanyou was willing to see where things could go between them. . . Well, he'd be the happiest man alive.

He grinned. "Thanks Pop."

His father grunted. "Yes. Well, I trust you will sort where your feelings stand. For your own sake. Hear the young man out. Whatever the outcome is, it is one you will be able to live with."

He could live without Inuyasha, he just didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been five days since he'd last seen Sesshomaru. He hadn't gotten any closer to actually placing his feelings into perspective. He wasn't completely sure if it was just his initial cravings for company, decent conversation, and good sex getting to him.

But all he did know was that he missed his silver haired lover. He'd gotten used to being in the other's bed by this time of day. Where the sun's last rays would peek out from over the horizon, casting the sky in a twilight glow.

He felt sort of pathetic, sitting here watching his cellphone from his slumped position on the arm of his couch. It was a bittersweet thing, watching his phone's screen light up with the name, Sesshomaru, in bold black lettering. Even if it wasn't for the reasons he wished it to be, the other still desired his company. Then he'd remember why the other was calling him in the first place and would feel down all over again. It was a vicious, maddening cycle.

One that had been occurring since he'd last left the demon's side. He'd been blowing his phone up with text messages and voicemails.

He huddled his blanket closer to his body, blankly looking at the T.V. screen. He contemplated telling Sesshomaru of his growing feelings. His want to explore a serious, exclusive relationship between them. It was easier said than done. Just the thought of actually spilling his guts made him want to do just that.

He groaned. Gods, why did he have to go and fall for him? He would've been perfectly content with continuing on with just the amazingly good sex. He was never one for emotional crap and found it ridiculously complicated. With the women and men of his past he'd never had a problem saying what was what and had the attitude they could deal with it or be gone. He found himself hesitating with this one.

Okay well it'd been a few days since he'd had any and still the thought of seeing Sesshomaru was enough for his heart to race into small palpitations. Sex would be good, but even if they didn't, he still would be content with just being near him.

Yeah, so he definitely wanted something more. How to even bring that up to a guy who never mentioned anything even remotely close to seeing one another in that way. Should he even bring it up? He'd rather not mess up the frustrating but admittedly easy thing they had going now. He could mess that up and be left with nothing. Maybe staying silent was for the best.

It could possibly be the best course of action, so why did the mere idea of keeping quiet make his chest ache in the worst of ways?

He whined. He was confused. He didn't think he'd be in this position when he first laid eyes on him over by the bar. In a way he brought it on himself. He'd seen the silver haired demon talking to someone else and decided that just wouldn't do. He had sauntered up towards the bar and took up a spot directly to the right of the dark haired demoness he was talking to. He made sure their eyes met before turning to order a drink from the bartender. He looked back and to his pleasure, the demon was still watching him. He'd sent looks of his own back, not bothering to hide his wanting. It was almost funny. They'd had a whole conversation over that female's head just with their eyes alone, the demon still smoothly answering the questions she shot off towards him. But Inuyasha was no fool. Sesshomaru had liked what he'd seen as well. Inuyasha had left with a smirk over his shoulder after his drink came and went off towards where he last left his friends.

It wasn't until he'd later been alone on the dance floor that he suddenly felt hands on his hips. He turned to politely cuss his intruder clean the fuck out, hating when people grabbed him without his permission, only to come up short at being on the receiving end of those molten gold eyes. It was him. The guy from the bar. He'd make an exception for this one.

They'd danced -more like grind- on each other for the better part of that night. Their lips coming dangerously close many times, always on the verge but not quite there. Their eyes locked and close enough to feel the warm breaths fan across his lips. There wasn't any doubt in his mind he'd found the one he'd be leaving the club with that night.

Sesshomaru was dangerous. The man was too good. Suave. Fleeting touches to his thigh. Heated glances not once failing to send pleasant shivers of want coursing through him. Those looks saying what he wanted to do to him more so than words ever could. Looking completely at ease as he drove his beast of a vehicle. Everything about him exuded sexiness and he was a goner. He'd already decided he would fuck this man's brains out.

And he had. They'd done it all over that hotel room. The bed actually being the last place used. He hadn't even cared when they'd done it in the window where everyone could look up and see. The lighting of the room illuminating them clearly to any passing by. It'd been that good.

He'd woken up alone the next morning and had expected it. It saddened him he couldn't part ways with a quickie but he was a grown man. He was a full participant in their one night stand and acknowledged it for what it was. A wild night of passion that would soon fade into a pleasant memory.

What he hadn't expected was the text he got four days later with the demon asking him to see him that night. That was when he took notice of the new contact in his phone.

It'd been great sailing from there on out. Almost every night they made sure to see each other for a release. And he made it his business to be gone by morning unless Sesshomaru wanted a fix upon awakening. Not wanting to overstay his welcome and the man never asked him to stay.

It'd been simple. As in the opposite of complicated. An easy thing between them. Until he started noticing things he had no business taking notice of.

Like the fact that the man never wore any color aside from gray or black over his feet. Or when he appeared to be deep in thought, he'd tilt his head slightly to the right. That he preferred the side of the bed closer to the door.

Stuff he shouldn't care about but for some reason his brain deemed it necessary to keep stored away.

He sighed and turned the television off, not having watched any of it anyway. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, too tired to get up and climb into bed. He didn't know what to do about Sesshomaru.

His cellphone rang out in the quiet living room and he reached out to grab it. Seeing it was Sesshomaru calling again, he simply turned the phone off. He still wasn't ready, not when having sex with him would do nothing but confuse him further. Maybe he'd have it figured out in a day or two.

* * *

He threw his phone onto the bed at getting the same response he'd been getting for the last few days. What the hell was Inuyasha doing that he couldn't pick up his phone and let him know what was going on with him?

The interval of peace he'd found after leaving his father's gym was short-lived. He'd texted Inuyasha as soon as he left, asking him to come over that night as was his usual. He'd called him when it became apparent he wasn't showing up and left a voicemail asking him to call him back when he got the chance.

He'd been getting his voicemail for days and was becoming restless. His mind a chaotic mess of negative thoughts. One after the other. He went from concerned to angry only to end up where he started. Was the hanyou okay? Did he need someone to take care of him? Was he too busy seeing someone else to be bothered with him?

No, he shook his head at his own thoughts. He was sure if the hanyou was seriously seeing someone else he'd at least have the decency to tell him that much. So, was he truly incapable of responding?

He groaned and sat down on his bed, hands cradling his head in frustration. Of course this would happen when he was ready to his communicate his desires to Inuyasha. It was becoming increasingly harder to go another day without letting the other know of how he felt. He'd done a complete one-eighty from a few days ago. He wanted -no, needed- to tell him.

Whatever response he got, would just have to do. This was becoming all he could focus on and he was ready for an answer, whatever it may be.

At least the forced separation gave him time to cement what he mostly already knew. He wanted Inuyasha more than just for his body. He wanted the hanyou in his life, something screaming at him this was the one he was meant to build a life with. And not to let him get away without a fight.

He would go see him after work tomorrow. Inuyasha didn't know he was aware of where he lived but he would know after tomorrow. He'd never been there personally, all he had was an address after having a background check done on him. He hoped the hanyou wouldn't be too angry.

It was too early to go to bed and he was too keyed up to stay still for long. He would go out for a few hours. Call up Naraku and see if he wanted to grab some drinks down at the bar they visited from time to time. Yeah, he needed to talk to his friend, confirm he wasn't going as crazy as he felt. He tried to remember his father's words and keep himself grounded but everything about Inuyasha made him want to do the opposite. He wanted to let go and that thought didn't scare him as much as it probably should have.

He grabbed his coat, wallet and keys before heading for the door, cell already pressed to his ear. He needed an ear to vent to and figured Naraku would be the best candidate out of all his friends. The man had been in an committed relationship since freshman year of university. Two adoptive children that he gave the world. He hoped the hanyou could say something useful. His father was good help but he'd been single for decades. And from the old school. He was from a time where everyone just told it like it was, and if it didn't turn out in your favor, that was that. He needed the advice of someone who constantly put up with the struggles of everyday married life.

...

He walked inside the dimly lit bar and looked around, walking towards the dark haired man who waved to him from the other side. Sitting comfortably in a booth.

The other raised up as he grew nearer and each stuck a hand out before clasping the other's in greeting, each leaning into the other before pulling back.

Naraku gestured towards the seat opposite him and Sesshomaru eyed the friend he'd known since middle school as he took the seat. He looked well, his long and wavy, ebony locks bound behind him in a high ponytail, his mud red eyes locked with his golden ones. His pale skin going nicely against his deep blue silk top, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His black slacks complimenting his muscled, tall frame. Sporting the gold band on his left hand for all to see.

"It's good to see you, man." Naraku started while signaling for a waiter.

"Yeah. Thanks for meeting up with me." He said while shrugging out of his dark coat.

"This I had to come and see for myself. It's not often you come to me for advice."

The dog shook his head. "I don't imagine Miroku was too happy about you going out to meet up with me at a bar."

The hanyou shrugged. "He bitched a little but he'll be fine. A dose of what I got in my pants and he'll be right as rain by morning."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I don't see how he puts up with you."

The waiter came then and he took their orders. Only when the dark haired man left did he turn steady red eyes back to his friend.

"Hell, I don't know myself sometimes. He could've done a hell of a lot better than me but he chose me to marry. Best decision of my life. He knows I wouldn't do anything to betray his trust."

"Hn." The obvious fondness as he talked of his spouse was enough to let him know he'd picked the right person to call.

He engaged his friend in light conversation, the hanyou catching him up on what had been going on in his life. Trading memories and exchanging crazy stories that had happened in their everyday life. They talked over drinks and the dog felt at ease, the company of an old friend doing a world of good for his state of mind. He took a comfort in his friend's calm, easy-going aura and he was completely relaxed in their seating of the bar. In no time at all immersed in the flowing banter that could only be achieved through a deep connection of brotherhood. A few hours passed before Naraku took stock of their surroundings.

"You've got another one," came the lazy observation. He turned his head to see what had his friend's attention and saw the gorgeous demoness eyeing him from another booth. Her face pretty and delicate, the black eyeshadow over her lids making her dark pools that much more intense. The dim light directly overhead of her table displaying the honey highlights entwined with her dark auburn locks. Her hair cut into a bob, drawing his eyes to the ample amount of cleavage she showed off in her short, crimson dress. Her legs crossed at the ankles, her exposed legs toned and shapely. Black pumps adorning her feet. He could tell, even while she sat down, that should she stand up, her shape would be attractive. Small waist that would gradually flare out.

She sent him a seductive smile from over her pink drink and he eyed her for a moment before simply turning his head away.

He watched as Naraku turned from the demoness and back to him, his face holding his surprise. "Well I'll be damned," disbelief clear in his tone. "You actually don't want her."

He offered a light shrug. He didn't feel the need to conquer like he usually did at the prospect of gaining a new bed partner. She would be exactly the type he went for. Features that went beyond the average beauty. Ready and obviously willing. He actually hadn't felt that way since meeting Inuyasha all those months back. He didn't feel that fire he used to.

Still, it was uncomfortable being so easily read that way. "Jealous?" He fired back half-heartedly, already knowing what the answer would be.

As if in direct response to his thoughts, the dark haired hanyou didn't hesitate to roll his eyes. "Tch. I'm happy with what I got at home. It's not hard to find a piece of ass." The dog nodded his understanding at what was left unsaid.

"So," the hanyou started conversationally, "why aren't you interested in the hottie sitting alone at the table. Who's still raping you with her eyes by the way."

He toyed with the straw in his drink, looking down at the swirling cubes of ice. He looked up. "Because I've found someone I want to make more than just another piece of ass."

"Ah," Naraku nodded, reaching for his own drink and taking a hefty swig. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"How long," the hanyou asked.

"Few months," he replied easily. "Been hooking up with him ever since I picked him up from a club."

"You in love with him?"

He shook his head. "Nah, wouldn't say love. I'd describe it more as an intense like."

"And he's the reason you won't be taking her home tonight."

He eyed his friend, knowing it was more of a statement than an actual question. And it was spot on.

"Tell me what's going on."

And so he did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you feel as if he's the one? He could just be the one for right now. Out of your own mouth, you two don't know each other all that well. Are you sure your not just pushing your ideals on him because he has some qualities that'd you'd like in a partner? Don't confuse emotions with your love for good sex."

The full-blooded dog demon immediately shook his head. "No, I know better than to do that. I haven't felt with anybody the things I feel with him, Naraku. The fact that I actually want to get to know him is new for me. He's not answering any of my calls and it's got me worried. Is he sick? If so, then I wanna be the one to take care of him. Is he seeing someone else? The thought is enough for me to see red. I shouldn't care but I do and it's got my head fucked up."

Naraku leaned back in his side of the booth with a suck of his teeth. "Damn. Never thought I'd see the day."

"I never thought there'd _be_ a day." He countered with a swig of his dwindling drink, enjoying the burning feeling that warmed his stomach. "And it's eating at me that I don't even know what he thinks of us. If he even thinks of us."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

He paused, eyeing the hanyou from over the rim of his raised drink. "Have you not heard anything I just told you? If he knew how I felt, he could split."

"So what if he runs. That tells you everything you need to know right there. But your head is so clouded that you haven't even considered the possibility he might actually feel something for you. You've been spewing nothing but negative crap this whole time. People who fuck for that long are bound to feel something sometime." At seeing his friend's defensive shift in body language, he rushed to explain. "I'm not saying it's solely because of the sex you feel something for him. But being connected to someone that way is bound to bring forth some type of emotional connection. Now as far as to the extent of his feelings, I can't answer that. I just find it hard to believe someone coming around for that long is not after more than just sex. Hell, from the way you described him, he's banging in the body department and he puts it down in the bedroom. If he has no problems going after someone else, why would he subject himself to screwing just you in your apartment when he could be out actually dating someone?"

All he could do was stare. He hadn't thought of it that way. Why did Inuyasha keep coming around? Yes, he tended to be the one to reach out most times but the hanyou always came. Inuyasha had had no problems making it clear what he wanted that night when they'd first laid eyes on one another. Anybody would be proud to have the seductive hanyou on their arm. So why did he often spend time in an apartment with someone who never offered him more than the occasional meal and sex? Inuyasha most likely could get whoever he wanted. Someone to actually properly wine and dine him and spill emotions with. Hell, he'd reeled him in and he was the first to admit he tended to be picky when it came to his lovers.

"I hate to play the 'what if' game, but he could be just as screwed up in the head as you are. He might feel the same as you do but y'all wouldn't know that because neither one of you is opening your mouths."

"Say you could be right," Sesshomaru conceded, doubt still plaguing him some. "Say he does feel something for me. Why does he always leave? I've never asked him to."

"Have you ever asked him to stay?"

He opened his mouth but could find no words.

"No one likes to stick around when they don't feel wanted or in fear of not being wanted. What do you think it is, Sesshomaru?" The hanyou asked knowingly.

Would that really have made things that much more simple? Simply expressing his desire for him to stay instead of trying to fuck him into puddy?

"Damn," he muttered, leaning his forehead against his hand. Pop was right. He should've just opened his mouth way earlier. He wouldn't feel this lost. His father's old way of doing things may not be as easy to pull off in today's world where fear of rejection was at an all time high, but like hell if it didn't get results.

"I'm gonna stress this point for ya. Just so I can feel like I did everything I could in case this guy doesn't turn out to be the one. Sort through your feelings for him. Really take the time to do this. You feel this need to tell him right away but real feelings don't just fade away. And ask yourself this. Can you stand seeing his dirty socks all over the place? Would you still want to hold him with his morning breath? Even after you fight, will you still want him when both of your anger fades? And be willing to work through it afterwards. These are things you should know before declaring such strong feelings for someone. You've got this connection, build on that. But only when you've figured it out you really want to do so."

He nodded, feeling a bit dazed with all he'd processed. He still wasn't clear on a lot of things, but his friend had definitely put things in a better perspective. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," the hanyou huffed, "hell, all this possible love crap got me ready to head back home and get some lovin' of my own."

He chuckled, but he was ready to leave as well. "Yeah, I got work in the a.m."

They slid from the booth after paying for their drinks. They walked through the entrance door where they faced one another.

"I really do appreciate this, Naraku."

Naraku yawned. "Don't sweat it. Just actually listen to what I told you and don't do anything rash. You've never been the patient type. And always getting your way. I think you were a lord or some shit in a past life."

"And I think you were a politician. Full of shit."

Naraku chuckled. "Take care, man. Let me know how it works out with your boy."

"I will. Tell Miroku I said hello."

"Gotcha. See ya man."

"See ya."

The two demons turned their separate ways and Sesshomaru turned towards his car. He knew he didn't need to sort through his emotions any longer. Just being without Inuyasha these past few days had him feeling out of sorts. He didn't see the need to wait when he knew what it was he wanted. He wasn't in any rush to get married or anything outrageous to that extent, but he knew he wanted to be Inuyasha's man. His one and only. He would heed the hanyou's advice about really getting to know him. Something he actually looked forward to doing.

He wanted Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the knock on his door, already knowing who stood on the other side. He sighed and got up from his spot on the couch, going to open the door for his uninvited guest. He was tempted to ignore her, but already knew the other wouldn't hesitate to make a scene.

He opened the door, raising a brow at the hand that was clearly raised to bang instead of simply knock. The dark haired human huffed, her expression anything but pleased as she shouldered her way past him and inside.

He closed the door behind her and turned to follow her, watching in silence as she gave his space a once over. Watched her as she took in the empty wrappers of junk food and the mountain of blankets flung over the larger of the two couches. She shook her head, clearly unimpressed. She turned to him, "This is what you've been doing for the past week? Having a pity party? This is what you were so busy doing you couldn't even call me back?"

He sat back down, rolling his eyes as she took her sweet time looking over the small couch before taking a seat. As if roaches would suddenly come out of hiding and bite her on the ass. It wasn't _that_ bad. "I wasn't having a pity party. I was. . . taking some time for myself to think." He finished lamely.

Her chocolate eyes roamed around. "Could've fooled me," she muttered before looking to her friend. "What's on your mind that you couldn't talk to anybody about it? I've been trying to get you to go out all week. You've been heading straight home after work this whole time?"

He nodded his head slowly. He really wasn't up to talking about this. With anyone really. But the human could be just as stubborn as he and knew that this was something she wouldn't be moved on. One of the reasons they hadn't worked out when trying to date all those years back. Thank the Gods for that. They were much better suited as friends. The hanyou had simply wanted to get in her pants and deemed it too much effort when she proved to be the relationship type. He'd been knowing her ever since he got a chief marketing position at the company she worked for. They'd come to know each other quite well these past five years. Somehow, they'd managed to remain close despite their failed attempt. She was a great woman, and an even better friend.

He couldn't help but realize now that he was open to actually exploring a relationship it was to a guy who was closed off to him in that aspect. When he'd had the opportunity to be in one, he'd been completely turned off to the idea. Why was his life so complicated?

He groaned. "Yes, mother," his sarcasm causing her eyes to roll. "I just haven't been up to going out, that's all. No biggie." He shrugged to emphasize his point.

She hummed. "So no company in the form of naked women with no self respect?" She asked sweetly. She laughed at the look he sent her way. "I'm just messin' with you. Seriously, you can't tell me you haven't been seeing that hunk of a demon you told me about. No way you cut him off."

" _Especially_ , not him, Kikyo," he stressed, leaning backwards onto his couch. "He's the last person I need to see right now."

"Uh oh, what'd he do?" She questioned in a knowing voice.

He clutched his blanket in between his hands. "Nothing. He didn't do anything," he bit out more bitterly than he intended to. He let out a mirthless chuckle at seeing her narrowed, disbelieving look. "Seriously. Nothing happened."

Her dark eyes pierced through him. "That's the problem isn't it," she started slowly. "It's because he didn't do anything your in this funk. And you want. . . something to happen," her confident words faltering. "That's the only thing I can think of for why you're like this."

"I'm not in a funk," he protested, huffing at the pale arm she waved at dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just tell him instead of moping? If he's not into you like that, then it's no big deal, right? I mean, there's plenty of other people who would love to have you Inuyasha. So you lose him. Then it wasn't meant to be."

"Its. . .complicated, Kikyo. I don't think I wanna lose him and telling him could be the thing that drives him away. Just the thought.. I'd feel like I lost something. He's. . different." Was the only word to sum up his silver haired lover.

"Wow," she breathed, looking to him in amazement. "If I wasn't so happy you actually feel something for someone I'd probably be jealous."

She cracked a smile to let him know she wasn't serious and he returned it, saying he understood.

"Looks to me telling him is your best option," she held up her index finger. "One. You can tell him and possibly be rejected. It would totally suck but at least you'd know where you stood in his eyes and be able to move on." She lifted up her middle finger. "Or two. You can keep spreading your legs for a guy and pretend that's all you want just to keep him close while secretly hoping for something you may never get." She placed her hand in her lap, with a strained smile that let him know she didn't like either of those options anymore than he did. "Sorry, but that's how it is. You can't keep hiding out from your problems. And avoiding him, which is what your doing if you've felt the need to hold yourself up in this apartment."

He took a deep breath. "I know. It's just hard. I. . .am I crazy for even wanting this?"

"No, Inuyasha" she grinned, clearly enjoying seeing her playboy friend flustered over this. "There's nothing wrong with falling for someone. But right now you're letting him hold all the cards. He's got monopoly over your mind and he doesn't even know it. You telling him and communicating with him what you want is what you need to do. If he can't accept that, well.. plenty of other fish in the sea."

He nodded with a bite to his lip, opting not to comment he'd already nabbed the one he wanted. It was strong women like Kikyo that made playboys shrink away in fear. Like he'd once been. He liked to think he'd grown for the better these past years. He clearly was no saint and it was a work in progress sort of thing. He knew he could be great with Sesshomaru. It was simply a matter if the other would feel the same way.

"Look, I've gotta get outta here and get ready for my date. I just thought I'd drop by and check to make sure you were really okay." She stood up as she looked to the gold watch on her wrist. "You could stand to straighten up in here ya know. Open a window. Or two. Let some sunshine in here."

"Yeah," he drawled out. "Time for you to go." He said, standing up to see her out. She laughed as she walked past him.

She stepped out of the apartment and turned to him with a smile. "Whoever this guy is, if he let's you go, he's an idiot for letting you get away. And it's his loss. When you do finally find that one, I know your gonna do everything in your power to make them happy."

"Ya big softie," he said in exasperation but he was the one to bend down to pull her into a hug. "That goes for you too," he told her before pulling back. "Have fun on your date. Tell him I'll kick his ass if he's anything less than a gentleman."

She grinned. "I'll be sure to let her know."

His mouth fell open and she walked away from him with a light, airy laugh. He watched her go before a small smile broke across his face and he shook his head with a light laugh. He stepped back inside and made to close the door but came up short at the opposing force that he suddenly met. He sputtered in shock at the tall, frame that slid inside his door, molten gold eyes staring down at him. He stared up at his silver haired lover, an array of emotions fluttering throughout him. Too caught up in his internal shock to realize that the other looked far from pleased.

* * *

 **AN** : Dun dun dun. Review? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

He stared down at the hanyou's shocked face and felt his anger elevate. Even having witnessed it with his own eyes, he still didn't want to believe it. His biggest fear had been confirmed. He'd have thought Inuyasha would at least tell him he was seeing someone else. Karma must've come back around to spit in his face because the player had finally been played. He'd fallen and now he was left looking the fool. He felt something for someone who was meant to be nothing more than another person to bed and dispose of when he was ready. It hurt but he didn't want to focus on that right now. Never having dealt with this before. The anger however was readily accepted and familiar territory. He could work with that.

Inuyasha felt rooted in place. All he could think was why. How. How was the only man he'd been thinking about for the past week before him. In his apartment. He knew he hadn't slipped him that piece of information and they'd never met here in their dealings. He was shocked but so many other emotions were running through him. Happiness and dread swirling inside of him making the perfect concoction. The desire plaguing him the finishing touch. He looked down, taking in the demon's appearance. The dark blue jeans. Red peeking from underneath the red and black reversible bomber jacket. The unzipped jacket revealing the other's plain white T-shirt. The silvery-white strands spilled down around him as usual. Even in his casual attire, he looked damned good. He couldn't help the internal wince at suddenly remembering his own appearance. He was in a ratty old black T-shirt with faded white lettering on the front. Dark navy blue pajama bottoms with beer mugs running down either of his legs. His hair a sad sight and messily thrown on top of his head in a loose ponytail. He would miraculously show up when he looked a hot mess.

Sesshomaru noticed the once over he received and gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching with the effort to retain at least a portion of his common sense. How dare he look at him like that when he'd just got done fucking someone else. Just the thought of Inuyasha with someone else had him ready to go in search of the human he just saw.

He needed to go before he did something foolish. Something he knew he'd regret later. He turned towards the door without a word.

The hanyou snapped out of his daze at seeing Sesshomaru reach for the doorknob. "Hey. W-Wait." He walked to the door, looking to the still hand on the knob before turning look up into his lover's face. "Why are you leaving? You just got here."

His brows furrowed at suddenly being on the receiving end of a scathing look. Sesshomaru looked pissed. "What the hell?" He spoke in disbelief. What could he have done in the short span of time while in the other's presence?

The full blood made a sound of disgust before trying the door again only to be bodily blocked from leaving, the hanyou's golden eyes burning fiercely. "What the hell's the matter with you?" The hanyou demanded to know. "You come here without a word and have the nerve to have an attitude without telling me why."

He stared down at his lover and every inhale of the close body affected him. Which only served in making him more riled up. He shouldn't be having feelings of desire for Inuyasha right now. Even in his anger, he could not deny the hanyou was a very sensual creature. Everything about him wanting to make the demon claim him. But he couldn't very well claim someone who didn't want to be claimed.

He stared back into those heated, searching eyes that openly roamed over his face. At a loss for words at the flash of rapidly passing emotions in those amber pools. Concern gripped him and he felt an uncomfortable feeling rapidly growing the longer he stood there in the demon's line of sight. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" He asked him softly.

The demon's jaw twitched. "Came to see you. Check up on you." He managed to grit out.

The hanyou felt his lips twitch and he had to consciously fight the urge to not break out in a full-blown smile at the other's words. "You found out where I lived just to check up on me?" He hoped his vulnerability didn't leak through into his voice.

Sesshomaru gave a single nod of his head. "You wouldn't answer my phone calls. Though it seems I'm not needed. I see what had your attention that you were too busy to even call me back."

He blinked in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't understand."

"I see that." The demon spoke with a calmness that betrayed his inner turmoil. "But I finally do." He tried for the handle once more only to end up sending the hanyou a withering look.

Inuyasha didn't flinch as he looked back to his lover after once again preventing the other from leaving. "Okay. So why don't you help me understand. You come to check up on me but suddenly have an attitude as soon as you see me? That doesn't make sense."

Sesshomaru turned to face him fully, seeing leaving was useless if the hanyou would refute his every attempt. He wanted to get this off his chest anyway. "Why weren't you answering my calls?"

He just stared, not knowing how to respond to that. He looked away once the staring became too much. He offered the other a shrug. "Was busy."

Sesshomaru let out a humorless breath of laughter. "You're telling me you couldn't find five minutes to call me back and let me know you were alright? I'm out here worrying about you but you clearly weren't thinking about me." He shook his head, disbelief at his own actions once he'd actually spoken them aloud. "Damn. I should've left your ass at the club."

The murmur had been low and he didn't think it'd really been meant directly towards him but his head whipped towards Sesshomaru all the same. "Yeah. Well maybe you shoulda. I didn't ask you to stalk me and show up unannounced. And I sure as shit didn't ask you to worry about me." He snorted with a disbelieving shake of his head. "Hell, you probably weren't even worried about me. You were probably just worried about your readily available piece of ass going missing." He narrowed his eyes. "If I don't wanna fuck you, then I won't."

His eyes widened at his back suddenly meeting into the door he stood in front of, eyes drawn to the large hand wrapped around his upper arm. He sneered at the sight before lifting his gaze to Sesshomaru's only to end up still and silent at the almost crazed look in the eyes above him.

"You think that's what this is about?" The demon growled above his ear. "Me getting a piece of ass has never been a problem. I let you in my head and now. . Your all I've thought about since you cut me off. I came here to talk to you. Let you know how I was feeling and see you hugged up with some bitch." The demon squeezed his arm before pulling away as if the other held a contagious disease. "I should've known better than to get close. You just like everyone else."

Inuyasha watched as the demon's gaze pierced down into him, the other's body tense. He was confused and said the first thing that came to his mind. "She's not a bitch."

Sesshomaru made to say something but thought better of it. He was this close to doing something stupid. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss Inuyasha stupid or shake him up in frustration. He turned to the door once more and pulled hard, forcing the stunned hanyou back. "Have a nice life Inuyasha."

He watched the demon go in a daze, not even trying to stop him. The demon's words were so final. Why did that hurt so bad?

* * *

Damn.

He sat in the driver's seat of his car, slumped in the seat. His heart was trying to pump out of his chest. Fuck. He didn't know what he felt about breaking things off with the hanyou. He didn't like the hurt swirling beneath all the anger. He'd suspected the human meant more to Inuyasha by the display he witnessed upon walking up towards the other's apartment. They hadn't even noticed him, to busy being in their own little world.

He'd been wrong. Inuyasha wasn't the one he was meant to be with because he wasn't meant to be with anyone. He wasn't meant to have a life like Naraku's. No little ones and Inuyasha to come home to. He'd tried to do something he shouldn't have. Tried to be something he wasn't. It hurt like a bitch but it was the wake up call he needed.

He reached for his cellphone and punched in a familiar number. He relaxed into his seat at the soft voice that came on the line.

"Can't believed you called me," a teasing greeting. "It's been some months."

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "Been busy."

"Yeah. You've been busy alright." Came the knowing laugh, light and carefree. "What you want Sesshomaru?'

"You. Come through." He encouraged, his voice seductive and deep. "I wanna see you."

"Hn. I guess I can swing by your place a little later. Hell, it's been a minute since I had some." A pause. "You better not be bringing me into any drama. I'm too pretty to be fightin' over some dick that ain't even mine."

The dog laughed. Feeling some of that tightness in his chest dissipating. He remembered why it was he liked this one. He was entertaining and the head was top notch. The demon was laid back and never asked more from him then he was willing to give. He needed something uncomplicated right now. He needed the distraction.

"Nah, nothing like that." He promised.

"Fine. I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Alright."

"And Sesshomaru. I'll be wearing the black one." The seductive purr came through before the line disconnected.

He brought the phone down from his pointed ear with a shake of his head, staring at the flashing letters that spelled out, 'Byakuya' before the screen switched to back to the homescreen. He threw the device onto the passenger seat before leaning forward to turn on the engine.

A part of him was screaming this was wrong. Acknowledged he was only calling up one of his old bed partners because the one he wanted was cut off to him. Was acting on his feelings of anger but didn't see how it mattered much at this point. He couldn't have what he wanted so he was going back to what he knew. What he was comfortable with.

...

'What was that about?'

The thought was like a mantra in his head. Sesshomaru had been so pissed. And seemed to be even more so at the mention of Kikyo. Why? Why call her out of her name. He was sure the two didn't know each other so then why.

He got the feeling he'd said the wrong thing but he was so catch off guard with this whole thing. His head was fuzzy and he just wanted sleep but found it impossible for the moment. His body was wired as if he'd downed caffeine and energy shots all in one go. Sesshomaru's words the only thing taking up space in the other's mind.

The full blood had said he'd been worried about him. And unless he took it the wrong way, Sesshomaru had wanted to reach him for more than just sex. Did that mean what he hoped it meant?

He'd said he was all he thought about. If that was true, he owed it to Sesshomaru to tell him that he felt the same way. He'd thought of nothing but the demon this whole time.

That must be why he was so upset about Kikyo. He'd accused him of having sex with her. Was he. . jealous? He'd obviously seen him hug Kikyo and he was jealous about it. That was the only reason he could think of for Sesshomaru's behavior when they hadn't seen one another for a week.

His heart raced at the thought and his lips tilted upwards. There was only one reason why the demon would feel that way. Did Sesshomaru really feel what he himself felt? That he wasn't the only one affected by this thing between them? Sesshomaru had wanted to communicate to him what he was feeling. What was it that he was feeling?

He shook his head and got up from his seat on the couch. He made his way into the bathroom before stripping out of his clothes. He had to tell him. If this was what he hoped it was, he couldn't waste another day without letting Sesshomaru know. Didn't want to spend another night without his lover's arms around him and feeling his body pressed against his own. He smiled as he thought of how affected the demon had been about him being with Kikyo. He had to tell him and ease his concerns. He wanted this growing thing between them. And hoped like crazy the demon wanted what he did.

Now that their seemed to be even a small chance Sesshomaru could feel the same, the thought of telling him wasn't as daunting. His stomach still rolled and he got nervous but. . . The chance to actually get the only man he desired outweighed all that previous anxiety.

He wanted Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** : Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the inconvenience about doing so. Posting chapters got to be too confusing so I said eff it. It should be smooth sailing from here on out. My apologies.

(Info about this series in Bio).

Here we go. . .

* * *

He leaned away from the pair of lips that searched out his own. He ignored the irritated sigh as the dark haired demon flopped back into his side of the couch. Silence reigned in the living room as the dog demon's eyes stared unseeingly at the basketball game playing on the large screen.

"Okay," Byakuya drawled after a while, taking one of the gray pillows and settling it in his lap as he relaxed against the opposite end of the couch. His dark pools directed onto the silver haired demon who'd barely looked his way since he got here. "What's up? You called me here and now your acting weird. What's going on in that head of yours?"

He sighed. Hell if he knew. All he knew was he was tired. He'd called Byakuya before he gave it any serious thought and now he wasn't feeling it. Not that the demon wasn't looking as desirable as he usually was. True to his word he'd shown up in the lacy black thong, the hugging black jeans riding low on his hips. A black leather jacket over a black short-sleeved button down. That expanse of pale flesh teasing around the base of his throat. His ebony locks hanging low down his back despite the untucked ponytail resting high behind his head. His slanted eyes intense over his naturally cherry red lips. Looking every bit as ready to get down to what he'd been called for. The demon had walked past him into the apartment without a word, lingering digits running teasingly across his arm as he passed.

Usually seeing one of his favorite partners was enough to get him going but the usual lust that gripped him at seeing the dark haired demon was absent. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to go to sleep for a few decades.

Byakuya had tried to get down to business. He'd pounced as soon as he sat himself down on the couch. The demon promptly sitting over the dog's lap with either side of his legs on Sesshomaru's own. He'd leaned his lithe body forward and attacked the dog's neck but Sesshomaru wasn't feeling it. He sat there unresponsive until Byakuya tried to reach his lips. He'd deflected the other and had been staring in a daze at the television ever since.

He wondered what Inuyasha thought of all this. Did he feel as lost as he did? He wanted to see him but knew he couldn't go back.

His head turned at the shift on the couch, Byakuya leaning forward to look better into his face. "Oh shit. Who is it?"

He sneered, annoyed at the question before turning back towards the television. "Don't know what your talking about."

"Of course you don't." Came the soft reply, the demon not fooled for an instant. "I see what this is about now. No wonder it's been silent from your end. Though. I guess since I'm here whatever it was didn't work out."

He grunted his acknowledgement. Not confirming nor denying the other's words.

Byakuya tilted his head, curiosity swirling in his purple dark pools. "What happened? They saw you for your playboy ways and dipped?"

He snorted. "You talk too much."

Byakuya shrugged, resting his chin over his hand. "What else am I supposed to do? It's not like your doing anything to entertain me. Might as well tell me. It's the least you can do after making me waste my gas."

He shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about anymore. Whatever I had is over."

"Oh?" He lifted a brow before smoothly closing the space between them once more, pillow falling clumsily towards the floor. "Prove it."

He pressed his plump lips towards the corner of the dog's lips softly before skimming towards Sesshomaru's pointed ear. "I can help you forget," he enticed, his fingers running over Sesshomaru's thigh. Dangerously close to what lay underneath. "Touch me." He husked.

Sesshomaru found himself becoming trapped into the demon's seductive aura and didn't pull away from the soft, perfect lips that met his own. He was content to let the other control for the moment, easily picking up the needy groans that passed between their lips.

Byakuya lightly tugged his shirt in between his fingers before leaning back, the dog getting the silent message. He followed after, their lips never breaking, as Byakuya leaned back until his back met the cushions.

Sesshomaru broke away before his lips started a downwards trail down that pale column of flesh, relishing at the clawed hands that gripped his sides. He was suddenly overcome with the need to conquer. Feel that feeling that could only come from looking down at a face in the throes of pleasure. Pleasure he was giving. He needed to feel like a king.

Sesshomaru shed his shirt, revealing his muscled torso, looking down at the delicate face that greedily took in the sight above him. Eyes snapped up to meet his before Byakuya's hands reached down to shimmy out of his tight jeans. He felt the familiar stir at the rapid exposure of the black panties standing out so nicely against the demon's milky complexion. Jeans were carelessly thrown beside them and Sesshomaru leaned down to attack those delectable red lips. He didn't hold back and knew that's exactly how Byakuya liked it. He could let go, use the willing body beneath him to let loose some of his inner frustration. Byakuya moaned and squirmed before trying to get out of his shirt all without leaving those addictive lips.

Sesshomaru reached a hand down, fumbling to free himself from the uncomfortably tight confines of his jeans.

Byakuya broke away to stare up into the dog's heated amber. "Give it to me." He breathed so sensually that the dog couldn't help quickly pressing his lips back over the dark haired demon's own. He would give it all to him. He didn't plan on holding back.

* * *

He looked up at the sky as he walked towards Sesshomaru's apartment. It was a lot later than he planned on arriving but hoped the other wouldn't mind. The sun wasn't completely out from view. A few dull rays still lighting the pink, blue, and purple clouded sky.

What was meant to be a quick shower and a throw on of clothes had turned into indecision as to what to wear. He finally settled on a pair of fitting black jeans and white top with long red sleeves. A light blue jean jacket thrown over. He even added a light wave to his strands, opting to let the ivory tresses hang down around him.

He hadn't felt his lover's body on him and found the prospect of being reunited with him in that intimate way exciting. Nerve-wracking. He really missed him. He felt like a kid who had snuck an early look at his Christmas present and knew he had gotten exactly what it was he wanted. Granted, he wasn't completely sure but he was pretty confident considering what had happened at his apartment earlier.

He shivered as he neared the other's door. Sesshomaru was already intense and they weren't even an exclusive couple. He could imagine the demon being even more sensual and demanding once they were together. That thought didn't bother him. He looked forward to seeing the difference.

While he wanted to give them both what they hadn't had, he still wanted to sit down and have a serious discussion. He didn't want any miscommunication between them. He had to know exactly where he saw this going. Inuyasha was in this for the long run. He'd never felt this way before and wished to explore it with the man who made him feel hot with just a touch. He was. . .really gonna do this.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he raised a hand to knock on the door to Sesshomaru's apartment. He chewed his lip as he waited, hoping the demon wouldn't make this unnecessarily difficult. He just needed the chance to explain. They'd been apart for a few hours so Sesshomaru should have calmed down enough to at least talk to him.

He quickly raised a hand to smooth out the top of his head as he heard the lock on the cylinder turning. A small smile was already turning his lips upward but stopped short at what he saw.

He blinked as he took in the messy black hair, the slender frame sporting the white T-shirt. Coming to a stop around mid-thigh. What he knew was the one he'd seen Sesshomaru in not too long ago. His brows furrowed, mouth running dry as he looked up into unrelenting dark eyes. The demon leaning against the doorframe as he held the door open with his other hand.

The other tilted his head at him curiously. "Yes. Can I help you?"

His mouth hung openly uselesly before he regained his senses. "Um, yeah. Where's. . .Where's Sesshomaru?"

The other blinked before shifting to cross his arms over his chest. Inuyasha stiffened as he smelled the musk, it hitting him with the other's movement. One he was all too familiar with. "He's.. indisposed right now. I can tell him you stopped by. What's you-"

"What did I tell you about answering my door, Byakuya?"

His eyes shifted behind him as the dark haired demon sucked his teeth before turning to stare at something behind him. "Well maybe if you actually answered I wouldn't need to. Someone's here for you anyway."

The other left without another look back and his heart tried beating out of his chest at the heavy footfalls he heard coming closer. He shook his head in disbelief, not believing this shit. He stared in silence at the demon who suddenly filled the doorway, torso bare and gray sweats over his legs. Sesshomaru freshly showered and smelling like his body wash. The demon didn't show any surprise at seeing him at his front door. He ran the white towel that hung from his neck down the side of his face. "What are you doing here?"

He really didn't know what he felt. Well, pissed currently held the number one spot. Hurt a close second. Definitely confusion. He stared up at Sesshomaru, unable to help the shaking of his head the longer he looked to the man before him. He felt so stupid. All this worrying over someone who's first solution to a falling out was to run to someone else. Gods, he wasted so much emotional energy on someone who wasn't even worth it. He wanted to rage and scream. Hit him. But really. . what good what it do? He'd seen what he needed to see. A man like Sesshomaru was not someone he wanted to be with. He didn't bother keeping the look of disgust off his face before turning back the way he came.

He walked away without a word and ignored the faint curse he picked up from behind him. He also heard the quick approach of footsteps behind him. As soon as he felt those warm digits try to curl around his arm he turned around in a rage, his left fist sending the unsuspecting demon's face reeling. Sesshomaru staggered back before raising his hand up to his lip, pulling his fingers away to stare at the red blood. He looked back up to see Inuyasha's retreating back.

'Fuck this shit.' He caught up to Inuyasha in no time and managed to turn him around, keeping the hanyou's arms at his sides. "What the fuck is your problem?" He shouted as he shook him, eyes wide with anger.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, willing the tears away. The full brunt of the situation was hitting him but he'd be damned if he cried in front of this asshole. "Let me go! Don't touch me." He struggled but Sesshomaru's grasp was too strong. "Gods, I hate you! Let me go." Despite his wishes, the tears were running down his cheeks and embarrassing hitches of stuttered breaths were starting to leak past.

"I hate you too!" The dog shouted before he noticed the tears. He pushed the other away in disgust. "Tch. The fuck you crying for? You can fuck whoever who want but if I do it it's a problem?"

He sniffled before he quickly wiped the tears away before glaring up into golden eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru sneered before he leaned down. "I saw her leave your apartment, Inuyasha. That's who you were ignoring me for. I don't even know why the hell you here."

"You thinked I fucked her?" He shouted, not caring he could be possibly causing a scene. "I haven't had sex with anybody else since I met you!"

He tilted his head. "You really tryna lie to my face. I saw y'all."

He shook his head as he let out a disbelieving laugh. He should just go but telling Sesshomaru was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. "I don't know what you think you saw but she's nothing more than a friend."

He stared down in disbelief, Inuyasha's face was so open it was hard not to believe him. "Y'all never. ." He trailed off, voice hesitant.

"No." He said coldly.

"Fuck." He whispered as he turned away from the hanyou. Damn. What the fuck was wrong with him? Fuck. And he'd seen Byakuya. How the hell did this get so out of control? He turned back around. "Inuyasha-"

He came up short at seeing the unadulterated hurt through those angry eyes. "Instead of just asking me. . you go and sleep with someone else? That was seriously the first thing you thought to do?"

He sucked in a breath. "I. . I was angry. I saw y'all and. . Fuck. You gotta give me another chance. Let me make this up to you." He pleaded, coming to stand right in front of Inuyasha.

"Nah," the hanyou said with a determined shake of his head, taking a step back from the demon. "I think I wanna be angry now. Too angry to forgive you." He looked away before turning back to the demon's amber. His face a lot more calm and in control. "Right when I thought I could actually see myself with you." He spoke softly.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched the hanyou walk away from him. "Inuyasha." He called out. "Inuyasha."

The demon watched him until he sped off out of sight. He never turned around.


End file.
